


Seungcheol's first Chuseok.

by better_times_are_coming



Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Soonyoung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: “He only cried twice.”“A win for us,” Jihoon admitted, knowing that it’d sound ridiculous to a stranger, but it was an improvement for them. “Better than Chuseok.”Soonyoung winced, he didn’t exactly want to dwell on that, but he had to agree.“Definitely better than Chuseok.”*Seungcheol's first Chuseok with them wasn't fun.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol’s first Chuseok with them wasn’t fun. 

It starts with Soonyoung’s family calling to invite them over (just as they had made plans to be just the three of them), and when Soonyoung takes more than a day to answer, they insist with a only slightly guilt tripping _we have barely seen Seungcheol since you adopted him!_

And okay, maybe they are right. 

It has a reason to be though.

Seungcheol has taken some time to adjust.

To everything, to their house, to his new school, to _them_. 

So of course it hasn’t felt like an appropriate moment to visit their extended family. 

And it certainly feels _less_ like it is, when they reach Seungcheol’s bedroom.

“Appa, I don’t want to go,” Seungcheol cries the night before, just as they’re about to tuck him in. 

Jihoon is sitting next to him, trying to get him to relax, but Soonyoung kneels next to the bed, shushes him. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I know it feels scary to leave home,” Soonyoung says, and he really thinks that Seungcheol might be scared because of that. “But I promise we’ll only be out for two days, okay? We’ll be right back on Monday.” 

“But appa,” Seungcheol whines. “Please?” 

Soonyoung has a few things to say about that. 

How sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to do, like going to the doctor, or sometimes things aren’t so bad after you give them a chance, but Seungcheol looks so upset, that for a moment it crosses his mind saying _no_ and staying home. 

But in reality, he already said yes to his parents, already bought the tickets, their bags are packed, and it’s only a two day trip.

Only his parents. 

Seungcheol should get to know them. 

So he looks at his husband for reassurance, and when he gets a small nod, he tries to convince himself too. 

That night, Soonyoung carries Seungcheol back to their bedroom, lets him sleep on their bed.

He has the weirdest dream, wakes up with a sinking feeling on his stomach. 

But Jihoon picks up a sleepy Seungcheol as Soonyoung carries the bags, and they travel anyway. 

*

It isn’t so bad at first.

Seungcheol is a little shy in the beginning, as he always does, but he loves the house, loves the chickens, even feels brave enough to explore the rooms. 

He still doesn’t fully recognize Soonyoung’s parents as his grandparents, and doesn't address them as such, but Soonyoung doesn’t think that’s so bad.

They have only seen each other thrice. 

It gradually starts getting worse when the rest of his family starts to arrive. 

Soonyoung has two sisters. 

His sisters are both married. 

He has _five_ nephews. 

All different ages. 

His dad invited his brother. 

His mom invited a family friend. 

Soonyoung lost count by now, but the house is _filled_ with new people, and Seungcheol is only growing anxious by the minute, refusing to leave Jihoon and Soonyoung’s side. 

Or their arms, for that matter. 

“Sweetie, appa has to go to the bathroom,” Soonyoung gently places a hand on Seungcheol’s back, and then starts rocking him after he realizes Seungcheol is not responding.

At all.

He’s shaking also. 

Suddenly he forgets about his urgency to pee and presses a kiss on Seungcheol’s hair. 

“Baby? Everything okay?” He whispers. 

Seungcheol doesn’t talk. 

So Soonyoung excuses himself from the living room, where his sister keeps talking about their last family vacation to Osaka, and heads outside. 

The fresh air is welcome against his heated skin and he takes one big gulp of it, tries to calm down. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” 

He tries to pry Seungcheol away from him, just enough to talk to him, but Seungcheol furiously shakes his head, reaches out for him again. 

There’s the sound of a door opening and closing behind them, and Soonyoung is about to say _can we have a moment please_ , when he realizes it’s his husband. 

He can’t help but to sigh in relief at the sight. 

And Seungcheol is anything but the same, whining, eyes teary eyed as Jihoon opens his arms in invitation and Seungcheol gets picked up by him. 

Damn, Soonyoung’s arms are _numb_. 

He hasn’t realized it’s been a whole afternoon since they've been here, and Seungcheol has been on his arms for the majority of it all. 

“What happened, Cheollie?” Jihoon asks, as their son grips on his sweater, whimpers like a wounded puppy. 

When they don’t get a reply, Jihoon and Soonyoung share a questioning glance, but Soonyoung can only mutter a _i dont know!_ because he really doesn’t have a clue. 

“You wanna get something to eat? Yeah?” Soonyoung reaches out, pinches his cheek to make him laugh, and it almost works, getting an embarrassed smile in response. 

Maybe he’s grumpy and upset because he almost cried himself to sleep last night.

Or maybe because they got up so early.

Or maybe because he only knows them here, and it’s a bit overwhelming, and Soonyoung tries to recall the times when they’ve been surrounded by new people and he doesn’t remember Seungcheol acting like- 

“Appa,” Seungcheol sniffles, his first words since he’s out on the patio. “But don’t leave.” 

Soonyoung can’t help but frown, he hasn’t left Seungcheol’s side at all, but if he has to reassure him again, he will. 

He’d do anything for Seungcheol to calm down right now. 

He’s so damn tense and he’s only _five_. 

“Honey, I won’t leave.” 

It’s impossible to walk back inside if Seungcheol is all but clutching Soonyoung’s jacket, and he won’t pull back from Jihoon’s embrace either. 

“Appa won’t leave either, okay? Neither of us.” He explains but Seungcheol looks absolutely _terrified_ still. 

Maybe they’ll have to get something to eat and just… take him to bed. 

Whatever they’re doing it isn’t working, and for a second Soonyoung thinks about calling either Jeonghan or Joshua, although Jeonghan seems to be the best choice, he always knows what to do… 

But at the same time, it’s _Chuseok_ , he must be having dinner and Soonyoung hates when they can’t handle stuff on their own. 

It makes that ugly insecurity rise again, the one that screams _you weren’t ready to be a parent_ , and he hates it. 

So he tries to trust his instincts, just places a hand on Seungcheol’s back and presses kisses on his hair, until he hears his dad’s voice, coming from behind them. 

“Soonyoung, come on, dinner’s about to be ready!” 

Soonyoung’s still a little hesitant, Seungcheol still clings to Jihoon, but he isn’t crying anymore and… well, it’s only dinner, and he’ll stay right by their side.

Luckily Seungcheol will get excited to try his mom’s cooking and he’ll eat enough so they can excuse themselves early to their room and call it night. 

_If we’re lucky enough_ , Soonyoung thinks, _things won’t get any worse than this._

*

Seungcheol is a bundle of nerves in Soonyoung’s arms. 

(Jihoon convinced him to hold Seungcheol instead, so he could go and set the room ready for Seungcheol to sleep as soon as dinner is over). 

He hasn’t stopped shaking, and as soon as his mom and sister start to set the table, Soonyoung feels heat rushing to his face, realizing that they have attracted an audience.

Most of his relatives are just staring at him, and Soonyoung tries to turn (it’s uncomfortable being cross legged on the floor, with a five year old clinging to him like his life depended on it), but he manages, shielding Seungcheol from the curious stares. 

“Talk to appa, please.” Soonyoung asks, presses a placating kiss on Seungcheol’s temple as he hums to calm him down. 

No response. 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath and presses a palm on the floor, willing to stand up and maybe head outside again, give Seungcheol some fresh air. 

But the boy whines again, threatens to cry even more as he furiously shakes his head. 

“I don't understand what you need, baby,” Soonyoung sighs, only a little exasperated. 

He doesn’t know how to help when Seungcheol won’t speak. 

They were already outside, and inside too and it doesn’t work, and Soonyoung is trying to comfort him, but he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Seungcheollie, have some food.” His dad offers a piece of white peach mochi that his sister brought as a souvenir, but Seungcheol has buried his face on the crook of Soonyoung’s neck and refuses to look up. 

He’s so overwhelmed. 

“It’s okay, dad,” Soonyoung sighs. “Thank you.” 

He can’t even get up, and he can’t even _think_ , his family loud chatter for once unsettling him. 

And it seems like it takes hours to slowly wrench Seungcheol away from him, enough for Soonyoung to pull out a tissue from his pocket to clean his face. 

It can’t be though, it must only be a few minutes, because the table is set, as his mom calls everyone to sit down. 

Just in time for Jihoon to come back. 

Everyone is looking at them, probably wondering if Seungcheol will share the table with all the other kids, or if he’ll stay at the _adults_ table, because he doesn’t seem like he’ll leave Soonyoung and Jihoon’s sides anytime soon. 

Soonyoung guesses it won’t be so bad if Seungcheol stays, if anything, the boy must be hungry and he has _just_ stopped crying, he doesn’t want him to get upset again. 

He knows some of his family members would consider this a spoiled kid’s behavior, but he doesn’t _care_ , he feels like he has aged five years seeing their child crying like this. 

Next thing happens too fast for Soonyoung to react on it, but his uncle just appears with a smug _let me handle this_ , and just picks Seungcheol up from his armpits, wrenches him from Soonyoung’s hold, and he tries to set him on his feet, away from him. 

Tries being the keyword. 

Because Seungcheol all but _kicks_ the table in his haste to get away, and it sends a few plates and cutlery flying, the sound chattering. 

The room has suddenly gone quiet. 

Eyes on Seungcheol and the food on the floor. 

And of course Seungcheol bursts into tears, embarrassed and upset. 

Suddenly his uncle seems to understand what he did wrong, a flash of recognition in his eyes, but Soonyoung only opens his arms in invitation, lets a wailing Seungcheol crawl into his chest as he glares at the man. 

“Don’t you _ever_ ,” Soonyoung starts, his cheeks burning also, because it’s a whole scene and he _hates_ his kid being humiliated in general, but god, in _public_ , that’s the worst, he hates it. And he had _just_ managed to calm Seungcheol down. He’s _furious_. “Touch him without his permission.” 

“I was just-” 

“I meant that.” 

As soon as he says the last thing, he turns, ignores his family’s comments and focuses on Seungcheol. 

“Sweetheart, look at appa, yeah, eyes on me?” Soonyoung asks, _begs_ , but Seungcheol is just back to clinging to his shirt with so much force that Soonyoung is actually surprised that he hasn’t hurt his fingers. 

He looks like he can’t _breathe_. 

“It looks like _someone_ can’t control their child.” One of his brother-in-law says. 

And that does it for Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung’s eyes are shining with unshed tears, the frustration of not being able to calm their child overpowering and overwhelming. 

This has never happened to him before.

Not like this. 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, gently. 

A reminder. 

Soonyoung for once doesn’t know what about. 

“This is my _son_ you’re talking about,” Soonyoung snaps, eyes _blazing_ and Jihoon shivers, suddenly terrified of the outcome of this situation. Of Seungcheol getting even more upset than he is. “So instead of trying to help, which _none_ of you are actually doing, why don’t you at least have the decency to _shut up_ while I’m trying not to get him to have a fucking panic attack?” 

Seungcheol breathes heavily, a small _appa_ at the tip of his tongue. 

Soonyoung recognizes the plea. 

“Soonyoung-” One of his family members says, maybe his sister, but he doesn’t care anymore. 

“We’re leaving,” He announces, tightens the hold he has with Seungcheol so he can carry him on his hip, and he reaches out, squeezes Jihoon’s hand so tight, his wedding band painfully digging into his skin.

It’s grounding in a way. 

He’s out in the cold before he can think of anything else, and he holds their child as he crumbles. 

*

“A-appa.” 

“Baby, I’m so sorry, will you forgive appa, please?” Soonyoung’s eyes fill with tears as he cups Seungcheol’s cheeks, presses kisses all over his face. They are both crying by now, and Jihoon also, sniffling next to them. 

Jihoon never thought seeing Seungcheol with so much distress could cause the same thing on them. It feels like his heart is actually breaking.

He’d do anything to make it better. 

“I’m so sorry, honey, I’m sorry, appa is so so sorry, you don’t de-deserve any of that.” 

Seungcheol isn’t replying, he just lets a small string of _appa_ , as he tries to reach for him again. 

“Appa made a mistake, okay?” Soonyoung hugs him so close that Seungcheol must be uncomfortable, but he doesn’t say a thing, just hugs back, as if he was trying to bury himself into the embrace also. And Soonyoung needs this, needs his forgiveness. 

Needs to know he didn’t fuck up his trust forever. 

“We should have stayed back home,” Soonyoung admits, with a small sigh, feeling light headed after crying so much. 

Seungcheol told them he didn’t want to come.

He was anxious when they got out to get some air.

Soonyoung should have seen the signs.

He should have done something earlier. 

“It’s okay, you’re both okay,” Jihoon reminds them, pulls them both in their embrace, presses kisses on the skin he can reach. 

“Appa, I’m-I’m upset,” Seungcheol whimpers, and it only manages to bring more tears falling from Soonyoung’s eyes. 

He feels like _shit_. 

He never knew words could hurt this much, but hearing his baby suffer and because something they chose to do it’s the worst. 

“I know, angel, I’m sorry,” Soonyoung presses more kisses on his face and Seungcheol visibly relaxes. Finally. “Appa will make it up to you, okay? We’ll… we’ll leave right now and spend it at home, yeah?” 

“I…” Seungcheol sniffles, leans into him, suddenly exhausted. Jihoon holds him also, carrying part of his weight against his chest. “Appa, but… but we have to feed the chickens.” 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Soonyoung sighs as he hugs him back, presses a last kiss on his forehead. He’s so _warm_ , always a little feverish after he cries because he gets so worked up. “My parents will feed them, okay? Let’s go.” 

“But appa…” 

“I don’t think you’re listening, Soonyoungie,” Jihoon decides to intervene, his voice kind, and he pulls at his husband’s earlobe, the playful gesture managing to make Soonyoung relax also. 

“Cheollie,” Jihoon searches for his son’s face, just enough to look at him in the eye. “Does that mean you’d like to stay?” 

Seungcheol seems to hesitate for a moment, steal a glance at Soonyoung, how upset he looks.

Jihoon can see how, in that tiny five year old mind of his, he’s thinking about Soonyoung.

He doesn’t want Soonyoung to be upset either. 

“Yeah?” 

Soonyoung lets out a surprised _oh_ , and he glances at Jihoon, surprised when he realizes he has failed to read his son again, but it doesn’t matter, because his husband was ready to catch him. 

What a reassuring thought. 

They hear the door opening and closing behind them, and the three of them turn to see Soonyoung’s parents and one of his sisters waiting outside, welcoming Seungcheol with open arms. 

The five year old looks up at them for permission, and Jihoon presses a kiss on his hair, tells him a small _go_. 

As soon as he’s out of hearing range, Soonyoung whispers: 

“I think _I_ want to leave.”

It sounds awful, but it’s the truth. 

“I know,” Jihoon leans in, presses a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m so fucking mad,” he adds, with a deadpan expression. 

Jihoon pats the small of his back. 

“I know.” 

“Does that make me a bad parent? A bad example?” Soonyoung asks, and Jihoon answers right away, his most sincere _not at all_ , as he presses a few more kisses on his cheek. 

They both watch the scene, Seungcheol shyly approaching his family again.

He’s _smiling_. 

“He’s really kind, isn’t he?” Soonyoung sighs, trying to mentally prepare himself to go inside once again. 

“He gets that from you,” Jihoon says, squeezes his hand and gives him a smile, and then starts to walk towards his son. 

Leaving Soonyoung dumbfounded. 

Seungcheol is up in his mother’s arms, looking less tense, and his dad offers him some food and his son sniffles as he chews. 

It triggers memories of Soonyoung’s childhood and he tries to focus on Jihoon’s words instead. 

Seungcheol is ready to come back inside. 

Seungcheol has _learned_ from him before. 

Soonyoung has taught him to forgive. 

_i know you’re upset with me_ , he had told him, just last week, when Seungcheol had gotten mad at being taken to the dentist _, but appa still loves you, so much_

So when his mom tickles Seungcheol’s stomach and his son _giggles_ , leans into her embrace, Soonyoung takes a deep breath, swallows his anger and decides to learn from Seungcheol too. 

He catches up with Jihoon, squeezes his husband's hand… 

And they head back inside. 

  
  
  


At night, they’ll ignore the offer to sleep in separate rooms, and they’ll carry a sleepy Seungcheol to their bed, letting him rest after the eventful afternoon. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon won’t sleep, instead, Soonyoung will murmur childhood stories about this house, point at the faded idol posters on the walls, to his old toys under the bed, and Jihoon will only listen, playing with Soonyoung’s fingers, caressing his ring. 

The sinking feeling still hasn’t left Soonyoung’s tummy, no, even by the time the sun rises. But their son wakes up, crawls over them for another morning cuddle, and well… 

Soonyoung still doesn’t know if he wants to leave or stay, if the anger is permanent, if the disappointment will ever leave, but as he looks as his son fast asleep on his arms, his husband by his side… he thinks that maybe they can decide after a while. 

Maybe even after breakfast. 


	2. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stay for breakfast, and a little more.

Soonyoung wakes up with a start. 

There’s a certain familiarity to it, waking up in your childhood home, and for a moment Soonyoung just sits up on the bed, assessing the scene. 

Crumpled sheets. 

Silence. 

Seungcheol’s all time favorite dog plushie over the pillow. 

He’s alone. 

The phone in the nightstand is Jihoon’s, and it lights up with the time as it charges. 

_12.17 pm_

There’s a few notifications on the screen also, and Soonyoung doesn’t mean to read Wonwoo’s text on it, _is he okay?_

Shit.

So Jihoon told him about what happened yesterday. 

He pushes that to the back of his mind, he hasn't meant to pry, he’s so damn exhausted, he can’t even bring his arms to function enough to put on a sweatshirt and head outside.

His head is pounding. 

Seungcheol’s voice manages to motivate him enough to get up, he seems to be helping with the ingredients to cook something, listing _flour, eggs, chocolate_. 

Enough brooding. 

Soonyoung heads to the bathroom, splashes cold water on his face and decides to take a pill for his headache, putting on some clothes to leave the bedroom.

“Appa really likes rice,” He can hear Seungcheol explain, he’s using his serious tone, the one he uses with adults so they’ll know this is important. 

He can’t help but smile. 

He’s stopped walking and he listens from the hallway, and he knows it’s his mother in the kitchen. And after what happened yesterday, Soonyoung _knows_ that Jihoon is there too, he wouldn’t leave their son alone. 

A moment passes, and Soonyoung basks on the sounds of domesticity for a while.

Clutery against bowls, his mom cracking a few eggs, Jihoon’s voice as he reminds Seungcheol to chew slowly. 

Things had been calm in the morning, the rest of his family left, his dad’s friend also.

(Soonyoung might have, or might have not, glared at him). 

They had breakfast, and everything happened in a bit of a blur. 

Jihoon told Soonyoung he’d help Seungcheol take a bath, and Soonyoung had decided to lie down just for a second, the events of yesterday catching up with him. 

And apparently had ended up taking a three hour nap. 

“Can you make rice for appa?” 

“Cheol.” Jihoon says pointedly. 

Seungcheol turns to look at him, still somehow sleepy, even if it’s noon. 

Jihoon fixes his hair, presses a kiss on his forehead. 

“Oh, sorry.” Seungcheol remembers. “Can you make rice for appa, please?” 

“Yes, I can.” His mom says, seemingly amused by Seungcheol’s cuteness. 

“Can you make extra rice for appa too, please? He’s asleep.” 

“Is he?” She asks, and she must be baking something, the smell of butter and vanilla filling the kitchen. “He must be very tired, huh?” 

Seungcheol nods seriously. 

“I don’t want appa to be hungry,” Seungcheol whispers, suddenly shy because all the attention is on him. His dad and his grandmother. “Uncle Wonwoo says breakfast is the most important meal of the day and appa barely had any!” 

“Aww, you’re a sweetheart, aren’t you? Worrying for appa like that,” She leans in, pinches Seungcheol’s cheeks and Seungcheol blushes all the way to his ears, whining _i’m not a baby_. 

Soonyoung chooses that moment to enter the room, smiling at the scene. 

Suddenly he feels a little better. 

“Hi, mom,” He says, and presses kisses on Jihoon and Seungcheol’s hair, sitting down next to them. Seungcheol immediately climbs on his lap for a cuddle, and Soonyoung welcomes him in with open arms. 

Turns out his mom is baking cookies. 

Seungcheol is eating fruit spring rolls. 

And they’re deciding on lunch. 

Apparently they have only settled on _rice_. 

“What does Cheollie want?” His mom asks. 

“Whatever you want to make.” Seungcheol replies politely, and Soonyoung congratulates him on that, pressing a kiss on his hair. 

“A little birdie told me your favorite food was katsudon.” 

Seungcheol’s eyes light up at that. 

“Ca-can we really have that?” 

Also that little birdie must have been Jihoon so Soonyoung reaches out, still trying to wake up properly as he presses a kiss on Jihoon’s hand. 

There’s a lot going on, Seungcheol looks so comfortable with his mom, even Jihoon too, and it almost seems like yesterday didn’t even happen at all. 

Like it had been a weird fever dream. 

“Of course.” She confirms, ruffling Seungcheol’s hair lovingly, and the boy jumps a little on his spot in excitement. 

“You really are the best,” Seungcheol says dreamily. 

Food really is the way to Seungcheol’s heart, isn’t it? 

Apparently to his own as well, because his mom gently slides a bowl of kimchi ramyeon in front of him, and Soonyoung’s already salivating at the sight of it. 

Shit. 

He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was. 

Since he should eat at least something, Soonyoung gently sets Seungcheol down, to avoid having him on his lap, he wouldn’t forgive himself if Seungcheol got some kind of burn by the steaming bowl. 

Just when he starts to eat, his dad enters the kitchen, passing by to press a kiss on his wife’s cheek. 

Soonyoung can’t help but smile at the sight. 

He has already been working under the sun, his cheeks red from the exertion. 

“I’m feeding the animals, Cheollie.” He offers, after saying hello. “Want to go with me?”

Seungcheol parts his lips in surprise. 

“The chickens?!” 

His dad laughs and Soonyoung can’t help but smile at Seungcheol’s enthusiasm. 

It’s so refreshing, the sound always manages to ease Soonyoung’s heart. 

“Appa, appa, _appa_ ,” Seungcheol squeals in his spot. “Appa, can I go? Please, please, _please_?” 

And up they go. 

Seungcheol is so happy about it all, that he doesn’t even wait for Soonyoung to finish his breakfast or for them to change their clothes, and he’s out with his dad already, when Soonyoung and Jihoon reach the part where all the pens are. 

His dad seems to have noticed Seungcheol tends to run around without even knowing where he is, so he patiently explains to him where everything is, before he can go and explore himself. 

Seungcheol holds his sleeve as he listens, following him along. 

From the distance they can hear Seungcheol pointing and going _look at the ducks!_ when he’s actually pointing at the geese. 

Then a _horse_ when it’s actually a donkey. 

“This is hard,” Seungcheol says seriously, with a sigh, after he gets corrected by his granddad. 

Cutest kid. 

*

“So... your brother-in-law,” Jihoon starts, after a few minutes of silence. He hasn’t meant to bring up the issue, but he just can’t let it go, because not every family member utters the words _looks like someone can’t control their child_ , with so much contempt about a five year old they have never met. 

Or if they do, they’re just awful people. 

“He fucking hates me, that’s why he did that.” Soonyoung whispers. “He didn’t have to take it out on Seungcheol, he’s a jerk.” 

Jihoon can only hum his agreement.

He knows there’s more to it, but he won’t ask, not right now. 

“He’s safe now, you know?” Jihoon reaches out, squeezes Soonyoung’s hand once. He hasn’t realized it fully until right now, but ever since they got here, when his husband and child gradually got more upset and stressed, he just can’t stop reassuring them like this, holding their hands, hugging them. Maybe he’s also trying to reassure himself, knowing they’re still there with him. “He knows you’ll protect him from everything.” 

In the distance, Seungcheol yelps. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon immediately turn around at the sound, trying to locate their kid. 

They’re getting ready to go over the fence to comfort Seungcheol, but something unexpected happens instead. 

“ _Harabeoji_ ,” Seungcheol runs towards Soonyoung’s dad, practically crashing on him, as he tugs on his sleeve, asks to be picked up. 

Soonyoung stops on his tracks, he doesn’t remember the last time they weren’t the first choice for Seungcheol to go for comfort, and they’re _right there_ , but Seungcheol goes to his dad right away. 

Something twists in Soonyoung’s stomach, only a little jealous at the exchange.

Even if it’s really wholesome and cute. 

Even if Soonyoung’s dad has done nothing not to deserve Seungcheol’s love. 

“There we go,” His dad easily picks Seungcheol up, runs his gloved hand on his back. “Aww, it’s okay, Cheollie, don’t cry.”

Jihoon intervenes first, taking Soonyoung’s hand and guiding them to where his son is anyways. 

If he picks on Soonyoung’s sudden hesitance, he doesn’t comment on it. 

“What happened, Cheol?” Jihoon asks, when they reach their son. 

The five year old is crying, the way he does when he gets genuinely scared. 

“A-appa, that du-duck chased me,” Seungcheol weeps, clinging to his grandfather for dear life as he points a shaky finger at a random bird. 

Soonyoung is speechless for a moment, because Seungcheol won’t let go, and he has never been on this side before, Seungcheol clings _to him_ and the rest of people try to comfort him from the sidelines. 

Suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” Jihoon pulls out a tissue from his pocket and blows his son’s nose, and Soonyoung wills his body to react. 

Seungcheol sniffles, reaching out a hand so Soonyoung can hold as they speak.

And that’s enough to trigger his words again. 

“Love, I bet the duck wanted to play also, huh?” Soonyoung says to him, his throat suddenly dry. “Just like you were playing with the chickens.” 

“The duck was _mean_.” 

In response, the animal starts quaking. 

Seungcheol yelps again, trying to bury himself on his dad’s arms, away from the mean duck. 

“Okay, appa will take the mean duck away,” Soonyoung assures him and Jihoon turns to him in shock _what do you mean me?_

Soonyoung only laughs. 

“Thank you,” Seungcheol doesn’t pick up on the joke, just cleans his tears with his sleeve, until he suddenly remembers something. “Appa, I named a chicken.” 

“You did?” Soonyoung asks, as he can see Jihoon trying to chase away a particular duck.

(The wrong one, but he won’t tell him that, he’s such a champ for trying in the first place). 

“Called him Hosh, _Hoshi_ , Hosh.” Seungcheol says, as he’s trying out the word for the first time in his mouth. “Can-can we take Hoshi home?” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. They won’t have enough space at home.” 

“But I… I can protect them,” Seungcheol assures him, vehemently. “I could feed them, and play with them.” 

Then he beckons Soonyoung closer, to whisper in his ear. 

Must be a Big secret. 

“I don’t think the geese like the chickens, appa, the chickens are _scared_.” 

“Baby, the chickens are okay.” Soonyoung assures him, squishing his cheeks, because Seungcheol is just so adorable. He doesn’t know what to do with it sometimes. “That’s just how they play, you know?”

“But appa, what if the geese _eat_ the chickens?” Seungcheol asks, looking so appalled with the idea, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

Soonyoung has to try really hard not to laugh and embarrass him. 

“They won’t, darling, each one of them has their own food.” 

Also he’s afraid to tell Seungcheol that well, the fried chicken he loves so much is made of… actual chickens. 

He can only hope his five year old mind can hold that epiphany for a while longer. 

The good thing is, that Seungcheol has stopped crying, so even before Soonyoung can make the suggestion, his father beats him to it. 

“Come on, Cheollie.” He sets him down, and Seungcheol just goes with it, looking immensely calmer now. 

“Appa, can we keep feeding them?” 

“Yeah, go with-” He trails off when he remembers Seungcheol yelling for his granddad before. He swallows, meeting his dad’s eyes. There’s a lot they need to talk about, what happened yesterday, what they’ll be doing now that they have Cheol, what kind of relationship will they have. “Go with harabeoji, okay?” 

His dad seems shocked at the recognition, but Soonyoung waves them off with a small smile.

“Have fun and be careful, okay, honey?” 

“Yes~” He replies cutely, and Soonyoung can’t help but think he’s been acting like that more towards his parents. 

And they’re falling for him.

How couldn’t they? 

They have the cutest child.

Before they leave, his dad pats his shoulder with a small _i’ll take care of him_ , and Soonyoung knows he will, but he still feels slightly uneasy about it all. 

He can’t shake off the anger from yesterday, not completely.

Even when his parents were not the ones that hurt Seungcheol directly. 

“Okay, but why,” Jihoon starts, grimacing as he hides behind Soonyoung. “Why does that goose look at me all suspicious? Like I stole something from it?”

And just like that Soonyoung’s brooding time is over. 

He can’t help but burst into laughter, his husband and kid are clearly being raised in the city, and they’re just the _cutest_. 

“My poor Jihoonie,” He gushes, turning around to kiss him on the mouth, and he mimics the tone he uses with Seungcheol as he says the next thing. “Did the mean bird make you scared?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Jihoon whispers, even though he still holds his husband’s arm, using him as a shield. 

As if that goose was an actual threat. 

“They’re just very territorial.” 

“They don’t do that to _you_.” 

“Maybe because I don’t look like an intruder.” 

“How could I possibly look like an intruder, to a freaking _bird_?” 

“Must be the sandals, baby. No one wears those in a place like this,” Soonyoung teases. 

And it’s the truth. 

There’s mud everywhere, and even Seungcheol was wearing some tiny water boots with turtle designs on them.

Jihoon faintly wonders if they belonged to Soonyoung or one of his sisters once. 

“You must be in a better mood,” Jihoon tugs at his hand, looks around before pressing a kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek. “To be joking around like that.” 

They both steal a glance at Seungcheol. 

Once he’s up in someone’s arms, it’s hard for him to let go, Soonyoung knows this by heart. 

So he’s being supported on his dad’s hip, as he gently encourages him to reach out and pat a cow on the head. 

Seungcheol squeals, delighted, a bit squeamish, because he isn’t used to it all, but overall fascinated, and Soonyoung just _loves_ that expression on their kid’s eyes. 

“Yeah… I mean, if Cheol is happy.” 

Jihoon smiles, he knows Soonyoung would do anything for Seungcheol.

Absolutely anything to see Seungcheol happy.

And even though this has brought up so many things about Soonyoung’s childhood, his parents, his sisters, he’s still here.

Because Seungcheol asked.

Because he’s smiling, and that’s everything Soonyoung wants. 

“You’re a great parent.” Jihoon says, because it’s the truth, because sometimes he likes to see Soonyoung look at him all flustered. 

And he does, but something about today it’s different. 

Other times he’d have said _i know_ , or made a bashful gesture and that’d be it, but today, he turns to Jihoon with glassy eyes, overwhelmed. 

Jihoon isn’t sure if he’s happy or sad, but he feels that it was just what his husband needed to hear. 

“Thank you.” 

*

Leaving isn’t as easy as Soonyoung thinks.

Yesterday, he’d have left in a heartbeat. 

And even today, during the morning. 

But right _now_ , with Seungcheol dozing off in Jihoon’s arms, suddenly his bags feel a lot heavier. 

He’s exhausted in a way that makes him want to stay, sleep in his old bed, eat his mom’s food, take a walk with his dad. 

“We had a talk,” His dad says, and Soonyoung knows what this is about.

For all that he’s straightforward and honest with his family and friends, he does _not_ want to stay and have to talk about whatever happened yesterday.

Not right now.

Not right here. 

“Dad-” 

“No, please, listen to us.” His mom intervenes this time. “We’re sorry that Seungcheol’s first experience here was like this, and believe us when we say that you’re more than welcome to come here, whenever you want.” 

At his side, Jihoon is tense, and even without realizing it, Soonyoung is reaching for his hand. 

“We talked to your sister, we told her that Seungcheol is part of his family also, they can’t treat him like that. And my friend-” 

“Dad, it’s okay.” Soonyoung interrupts. 

Mostly because he doesn’t think his parents should apologize. 

He wishes that the two people that did Seungcheol wrong would, _yes_ , but his parents… 

He’s conflicted. 

He doesn’t really know what to do with himself.

He feels like he’ll snap at any minute. 

He’s still tense, even with the knowledge that it isn’t a good example to Seungcheol, if he reacts like that. 

Seungcheol chooses that moment to shift on Jihoon’s arms, blinking sleepily as he assesses his surroundings. 

He had spent half an hour crying because he’d miss the chickens, Soonyoung doesn’t want to put him through that again. 

“Appa, I’m tired,” Seungcheol whines, cuddling even closer as he buries his head on the crook of Jihoon’s neck. 

Both of his parents close their mouths, not wanting Seungcheol to listen. 

And Soonyoung did tell them to stop. 

“You could stay tonight if you want.” His mom offers. 

And maybe they should.

He’s thankful for the apology. 

He’s got a good feeling about it all.

Seungcheol had a great time. 

_They_ had a great time. 

“Thank you, but…” Jihoon seems a little surprised as he turns to look at him. “We’ll decline for now.” 

He’s exhausted. 

He’d do anything not to spend three hours on a train to come back home. 

But he needs to rest, he needs to forgive and he can’t do that right now, he can’t do it here. 

“I… I hope you visit, and we’ll visit too, if that’s okay.” 

Jihoon replies this time, but it’s okay, because Soonyoung agrees too. 

“Seungcheol would really like that,” He says. “Us too.” 

There’s a small moment of silence, Seungcheol shifting again, whimpering in his sleep.

He must be cold. 

“We meant it,” His dad says. “When we said you can come here whenever you want, this is your house too.” 

“I know,” Soonyoung says, smiles, there’s the lump on his throat, the heavy feeling on his chest, but that’s okay. He’ll be okay. “See you.” 

His dad pulls him to a hug, and so does his mom, but they only pat Jihoon’s shoulder, so they don’t jostle Seungcheol much. 

They turn around, Soonyoung still holding their bags with one hand, and Jihoon’s with the other, and just as they’re about to leave the property, he turns around, sees them still standing there. 

Something twists on his stomach. 

He feels bad leaving like this, Jihoon’s words ringing in his ears. 

_he gets that from you_

Is he? 

Is he _kind_? 

He doesn’t feel like he is, not when he’s leaving, knowing he should stay. 

“See you _soon_.” Soonyoung says, correcting himself, and he can see the way his parents’ shoulders sag in relief, smiling as they wave them goodbye. 

“That was… nice of you.” Jihoon says, as they walk to the train station. 

“Was it?” Soonyoung asks, with a small sigh. Now that he’s all alone with his husband and child, it’s easier to feel scrubbed raw again, about to cry. “I feel like the worst son, but a decent parent, I can’t reconcile both in my head.” 

Jihoon stops then, and it’s dark and cold and the only comfort Soonyoung has, it’s knowing he has both of them by his side. 

He’ll always will. 

“You don’t have to reconcile anything tonight.” Jihoon says, sounding so sure of himself, the way Soonyoung needs to hear right now. “We’ll make it home, put this little one to sleep, and you and I are going to take a bath, get something to eat, and we’ll get some rest.”

“But I-” 

“And _you_ ,” Jihoon says pointedly, using the same tone he uses when he reminds Seungcheol his manners. “Are going to think only of me for a while, yes?” 

Soonyoung blushes bright red at the implications. 

He’s the one for sex jokes and innuendos, and right now Jihoon isn’t being particularly dirty or anything, but Soonyoung’s heart is still beating fast, his hands shaking. 

“Y-yes, that sounds- _yes_ , I agree.” 

“Good.” Jihoon says pleasantly, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Soonyoung parted lips. “You’ve done well, Soonyoungie.” 

Tears welled up in Soonyoung’s eyes, that lump on his throat appearing again, full force. 

Shit. 

He’s going to cry. 

“Let’s get you home.” 

Soonyoung sniffles, squeezing Jihoon’s hand tight and nodding. 

Home sounds perfect right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bring you bittersweet fluff


End file.
